Cinta Pertama
by MiraMira
Summary: Ini pertama kalinya bagi Joonmyun untuk jatuh cinta dan itu pada Kim Jongin. Dan tiga -satu sequel baru- sequel di belakangnya, selamat menikmati.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KaiHo pada awalnya, akhirnya sih… dirahasiakan aja yah.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai, ending yang sangat aneh.

Note: Tadinya aku mau ngeship KaiHo terus bikin fic tentang mereka, tapi kok makin kesini tag SuKai isinya cuma Kai yang nolak segala jenis fanservice dari Suho padahal kalo dari yang lain nggak gitu, terus aku jadi bilang 'Ya ampun, kasian banget si Suhojaro.' Sambil udah mau nangisin nasib dia aja #PLAKK

+KaiHo fanfic+

"Tidak kah mereka terlihat manis, Joonmyun-ah?" Tanya Wufan, teman sekelasnya. Joonmyun tetap memandang para murid baru yang berkeliaran dengan seragam mereka yang masih baru, warnanya masih terang dan masih terlihat kaku, tapi toh mereka kelihatan senang senang saja mengenakannya.

"Hm… Ya." Hanya itu jawaban Joonmyun, membuat Wufan tertawa mendengarnya, entah karena apa.

"Dulu kita juga begitu. Ya ampun, apa aku pernah semanis itu?" Kemudian dia tertawa lagi.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?" Tanya Luhan. Dia baru datang dari kantin dengan Bubble tea di tangannya.

"Kau tahu, Wufan. Tawamu itu terdengar menyeramkan dari luar kelas." Tambah Minseok. Tawa Wufan justru bertambah keras mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah, Minseokkie. Kami sedang membicarakan anak anak baru itu." Kata Wufan, dia menunjuk kumpulan anak anak kelas satu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang kau taksir?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku sih tidak, tapi Joonmyun sepertinya sedang naksir seseorang." Joonmyun terbelalak. Memukul Wufan dengan buku tipis yang ada di mejanya. Wufan tertawa lagi.

"Jangan seenaknya kau, Wu Yifan." Katanya.

"Luhan, Minseok, selamatkan aku, Joonmyun akan menghajarku." Candanya, Luhan memutar matanya dan Minseok mulai tertawa.

"Hajar saja dia, Joonmyunie. Aku sudah malas melihatnya." Kata Luhan.

Tapi Joonmyun memang terlalu baik, dia bahkan tidak bisa memukul Wufan lagi. Wufan tertawa lagi.

Kalau berpikir tentang anak anak baru itu, Joonmyun memang menyukai seseorang. Namanya Kim Jongin kalau dia tidak salah, tinggi, kulitnya coklat, wajahnya datar, tapi tetap manis untuk Joonmyun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menyukai sang adik kelas.

Mereka tidak pernah berbicara dengan akrab, bahkan mereka tidak pernah berkenalan, tapi tetap saja Joonmyun menyukainya. Dia berbeda dari yang lain menurut Joonmyun, dia melakukan gerakan yang biasa orang lakukan dengan cara yang berbeda, atau mungkin dengan cara yang sama tapi dengan efek yang berbeda pada seorang Kim Joonmyun. Dia tidak tahu pasti.

"Tidak adakah yang ingin ikut klub sepak bola lagi?" Tanya Luhan putus asa. Joonmyun diam saja mendengarnya, siapa tahu dia akan cerita lagi.

"Apa ban kaptenmu akan diambil kalau kau tidak bisa merekrut anggota baru dengan wajah cantikmu itu?" Luhan menatap Wufan sinis. Dia sangat amat tidak suka disebut cantik, sangat amat tidak suka.

Tapi dia berusaha tenang menghadapi temannya yang satu itu. "Diamlah, Wu Yifan." Katanya.

"Tapi memang Junsu Seonsangnim bilang begitu." Kata Minseok dengan wajah tak berdosanya yang masih terlihat seperti wajah anak SD, dia juga anggota klub sepak bola dan Junsu adalah pelatih mereka.

Luhan tidak suka mendengar pengulangan dari ancaman pelatihnya seperti itu. Demi Manchester United, apa anak laki laki jaman sekarang lebih suka berdandan daripada olahraga. "Baozi… Kau tidak perlu mengulangnya, kan?" Kata Luhan. Kedua tangannya ada di sisi wajah Minseok, yang tadi dia sebut Baozi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Lu. Dan berhenti memanggilku 'Baozi'."

Terlepas dari dua orang itu, Joonmyun melirik Wufan. "Tidak kah tim basket juga butuh anggota baru?" Tanyanya.

Wufan menganggkat bahu. "Entahlah, terserah mereka saja mau ikut atau tidak." Jawabnya.

"Hey, kau ini kaptennya, kan?" Tanya Luhan sama sinis dengan tadi.

"Memang, tapi aku tidak akan lengser hanya karena tidak bisa mendapatkan anggota baru." Alis Luhan berkedut, dia benci pengulangan dari ancaman pelatihnya. Kalau Minseok tidak menahan tangannya mungkin dia sudah menghajar Wufan sampai dia tidak bisa main basket lagi. Sisi kejam sang flower boy.

"Tapi kita harus memikirkan strategi untuk membuat Luhan tidak dilengserkan." Kata Minseok, membela kawan sepermainannya. Keempatnya berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau crossdress?" Usul Wufan. Dan kamus bahasa Jerman yang tebal beradu dengan kepalanya.

"Bisa saja, Luhan kan cantik." Kata Minseok.

"Aku tidak cantik!" Seru Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau mau crossdress jadi maid?" Tanya Minseok, Luhan terdiam, jadi salah tingkah mendengarnya, sampai saat ini bahkan dia sama sekali tidak buka mulut tentang crossdress kontroversialnya sewaktu pentas seni. Dia membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Tidak kah klub matematika mencari anggota baru, Joonmyun?" Tanya Minseok, membiarkan Luhan merintih kesakitan tanpa perhatian karena kelakuannya sendiri.

"Tidak sih, Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim lebih suka mengajar anak yang memang niat ikut klub." Katanya.

Tapi walaupun banyak sekali orang bilang 'aku benci matematika' pasti ada saja yang menyukai ilmu pasti tersebut, contoh saja dirinya, lalu anak kelas dua bernama Byun Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak tahu siapa lagi yang akan mengikuti klub matematika dari anak kelas satu.

Joonmyun berjalan menuju ruang kelas dimana klub matematika biasa belajar sepulang sekolah. Ada Kim Jongin di depan kelas dan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"K-Kau mau ikut klub matematika?" Tanya Joonmyun. Kim Jongin menggeleng.

"Ini, Kai." Datanglah seorang murid dari dalam kelas, sepertinya anak kelas satu, di tangannya adalah uang yang dia berikan pada Jongin, yang tadi dia panggil Kai.

Jongin pergi begitu saja, menyisakan Joonmyun yang menatap heran anak itu. "Aku punya hutang padanya." Jawabnya.

Namanya Oh Sehun, dia murid kelas satu, dan dia adalah teman Kim Jongin sejak mereka masih berupa embrio, baiklah itu terlalu dini, sejak mereka SMP lebih tepatnya. Dia punya bakat dalam matematika, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim senang mengajarkan rumus sulit padanya, dan pada anggota klub yang lain tentunya.

Dan dia adalah sahabat karib Kim Jongin, Joonmyun sering melihat mereka pergi kemana mana berdua, tidak berdua juga sih, mereka pergi bertiga dengan siswa bernama Moonkyu, tapi tetap mereka sering berkeliaran berdua.

"Kalian tahu Hwang Zitao?" Tanya Wufan suatu ketika. Joonmyun, Luhan, dan Minseok hanya memandangnya. "Siapa?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

Wufan menepuk keningnya. "Panda peliharaan Ibu. Tentu saja bukan! Dia itu adik kelas kita!" Katanya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Naksir?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, aku baru saja menyelamatkannya dari brandal brandal kecil." Jawab Wufan.

"Bullying?" Tanya Minseok, Wufan hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya diperlakukan seperti itu terus." Kata Wufan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Memang apa yang membuatnya dibully, Tuan Pahlawan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Entah." Jawab Wufan.

"Kau coba saja temani dia." Kata Minseok. "Mungkin brandal brandal kecil itu akan takut melihat wajahmu." Tambah Luhan.

"Mungkin, bukannya memang seharusnya begitu?" Tanya Wufan, seringai melukis bibirnya. Sisi menyeramkan dari sang kapten tim basket.

Bicara tentang anak kelas satu, Joonmyun sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Kim Jongin, tidak seperti Wufan dan Tao –Hwang Zitao- yang saat ini sudah seperti saudara, dia justru tidak bisa melangkah barang satu langkahpun untuk mendekati sang adik kelas. Apa yang sebenarnya harus kita lakukan ketika kita menyukai seseorang, Joonmyun tidak tahu karena ini cinta pertamanya, benar benar cinta pertamanya.

"Tentu saja kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu." Jawab Luhan pasti. Sebagai pemuda Beijing yang manly sepertinya dia sudah diajari untuk jujur, sangat jujur, pada perasaannya sejak kecil.

"Caranya?" Ini bukannya Joonmyun yang pura pura bodoh, dia memang tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang.

"Ah! Joonmyun! Begini saja 'Oppa sebenarnya sudah lama menyukaimu.'" Luhan mengenggam tangan Minseok yang masih mengenggam Cheeseburgernya, berpura pura dia adalah Joonmyun dan Minseok adalah orang yang dia sukai.

"'Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?'" Katanya lagi. Sementara Minseok berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan.

"Bilang saja seperti itu!" Katanya lagi.

"Tapi yang aku sukai ini laki laki." Duo pesepakbola itu terdiam, Minseok masih saja mengunyah dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ah sudahlah! Yang penting sebagai laki laki kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu."

Dan kata kata Luhan itu yang membuat Joonmyun berada di sini sekarang, di belakang gedung sekolah bersama Jongin, sang pujaan hati.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu." Itu saja, hal singkat itu saja, tapi rasanya Joonmyun sudah ingin meledak saat ini.

Jongin memandangnya lewat matanya yang sayu itu. Detik itu Joonmyun sadar, dia tidak pernah membangun pertemanan dengan pemuda itu, adalah hal sulit untuk diterima.

"Maaf, Seonbae. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Dan jawabannya yang didapat tepat sesuai perkiraan. Mata sayu Jongin sama sekali tidak menatapnya setelah itu, mata adalah cerminan hati dan mata Jongin kali ini seakan menunjukan bagaimana dia ingin pergi dari keadaan ini, dan juga ketidak sukaannya pada Joonmyun.

Joonmyun jadi kesal menatap mata itu, tapi airmatanya tiba tiba mengalir. "T-Tidak apa apa." Katanya lagi.

Tapi airmatanya tidak bisa berhenti sampai saat ini, dia duduk di lapangan tempat tim sepak boa sekolah berlatih, masih menangis setetes demi setetes.

Dan Luhan datang, istirahat sejenak dari latihannya. "Kau kenapa Joonmyun-ah?" Tanyanya pada Joonmyun yang memang dari tadi terus menunduk. Dia duduk di sebelah Joonmyun dan mengelus punggung pemuda itu.

"Aku ditolak." Kata Joonmyun, akhirnya menatap Luhan. Luhan memberinya air minumnya, melihat Joonmyun lebih membutuhkannya daripada dirinya sendiri.

Airmata Joonmyun menetes lagi. "Sudah, Joonmyun-ah. Jangan menangis." Kata Luhan, dia menghapus airmata Joonmyun.

"Aku tidak bisa. Dia menetes seenaknya." Luhan tidak bisa apa apa lagi melihat temannya menangis. Orang bilang cinta pertama selalu punya akhir yang menyedihkan, sepertinya itu terjadi pada Joonmyun.

"Hatiku sakit, Lu." Luhan mengelus punggungnya lagi. Ibu Luhan pernah bilang ciuman dapat meringankan luka hati seseorang. Kali ini Luhan ingin meringankan luka hati Joonmyun, kalau bisa benar benar menghilangkannya, jadi dia mencium Joonmyun di pipi.

Mereka bertatapan, wajah keduanya sudah merah saat ini. "I-Ibu bilang kalau itu akan meringankan sakit hatimu." Kata Luhan. Joonmyun tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi, dia benar benar kehilangan kata katanya, kehilangan kata kata karena seorang Luhan, pemuda Beijing yang manly tapi tetaplah masih kekanakan.

+FIN+


	2. Sequel?

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Dirahasiakan boleh?

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack-Pair

Note: Ketika aku bangun setelah menulis Cinta Pertama, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Joonmyun, aku ingin dia dapat akhir yang indah. Apa ini disebut sequel?

Walaupun Wufan bilang tim basketnya tidak butuh anggota baru tetap saja ada anggota baru yang mendaftar. Joonmyun selalu mendengar kumpulan anak baru itu membicarakan bagaimana hebatnya sang kapten, Wufan. Joonmyun tetawa kecil, mereka tidak tahu saja Wufan yang misterius dan menyeramkan itu sebenarnya selalu bertengkar dengan Luhan dan dia sering tertawa, seakan semua hal di dunia ini memang patut di tertawakan.

"Kalian tahu Chanyeol Seonbae?" Joonmyun sedikit melirik pada mereka, sejak dulu dia tidak pernah bisa menghentikan kebiasaan mengupingnya.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tahu dia, dia pasti jadi kapten kalau Wufan Seonbae sudah lulus." Joonmyun tertawa kecil lagi, kasihan sekali Wufan, penggantinya bahkan sudah disiapkan sejak sekarang, membuatnya terkesan benar benar akan dilengserkan sebentar lagi.

Tapi siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya? Joonmyun memang bukanlah orang yang suka berkenalan dengan adik adik kelasnya, dia lebih suka sendiri dan mengurusi urusannya sendiri.

"Jadi kau mau tahu siapa itu Chanyeol?" Tanya Wufan, Joonmyun mengangguk. Bertanya pada Wufan adalah pilihan yang tepat menurutnya, sejak dia adalah kapten tim basket.

"Dia itu tinggi, main basketnya juga bagus, dan dia itu Happy Virus, dia suka tertawa di lapangan." Kata Wufan.

"Sama saja sepertimu." Kata Joonmyun. Nah kan, Wufan tertawa lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin melihatnya, datang saja waktu latihan."

Jadi Joonmyun duduk disini bersama beberapa anak yang memang ikut menonton latihan. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para gadis, seperti kekasih mereka adalah anggota ekskul basket. Joonmyun tidak memikirkannya, dia disini hanya untuk tahu siapa Chanyeol.

Wufan mendekatinya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Yang itu Chanyeol." Kata Wufan, dia menunjuk seseorang yang saat ini sedang tertawa. Tanpa diduga duga Chanyeol menoleh kearah mereka, matanya dan Joonmyun bertemu.

Dan waktu seakan berhenti.

Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya berhenti, tapi berputar dengan sangat lambat. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bertatapan, tapi mata yang indah itu masih tetap tidak membuat Joonmyun bosan memandngnya dari jarak sejauh inipun.

Namanya Park Chanyeol, kelas dua, dan sepertinya Joonmyun jatuh cinta padanya. Ada yang bilang sekali seseorang jatuh cinta dia akan jatuh cinta lagi, dan itu terjadi pada Joonmyun.

Saat istirahat makan siang sebelum pelajaran kelima dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Joonmyun Seonbae." Panggilnya. Panggilan itu jadi terdengar berbeda, Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan cara yang berbeda, atau mungkin dengan cara yang sama hanya dengan efek yang berbeda pada Joonmyun.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua?" Tanyanya. Joonmyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol membawanya menjauh dari keramaian sekolah, tapi tetap di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Hening diantara mereka, Chanyeol terlihat mengambil napas panjang.

"Aku menyukai Seonbae, maukah Seonbae jadi pacarku?" Joonmyun teringat Jongin, yang menolak Joonmyun saat dia mendengar pernyataan cintanya, posisinya dan Chanyeol juga sama seperti itu, mereka bahkan baru kali ini berbicara. Apa yang harus dia katakan?

Chanyeol punya mata yang indah, Joonmyun tidak bisa tidak menatapnya, tapi mata adalah cerminan hati, Joonmyun melihat kelembutan sekaligus kesungguhan dalam mata itu. Haruskah dia menerima Chanyeol? Atau dia harus menolaknya? Joonmyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Be-Beri aku waktu, u-untuk berpikir." Ini pertama kali dalam hidup Joonmyun dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum, senyum yang penuh kesabaran.

Joonmyun duduk termenung setelahnya. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari teman temannya sudah mengerubunginya.

"Ada apa Joonmyun?" Tanya Luhan, menyadarkan Joonmyun dari lamunannya.

"Aku ditembak." Ditembak, seseorang telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Joonmyun. Luhan terlihat yang paling terkejut, Minseok menepuk punggungnya, sepertinya hatinya hancur.

"Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu untuk menolak atau menerimanya." Lanjut Joonmyun, seakan dia buta akan perasaan Luhan.

"Memang siapa yang menembakmu?" Tanya Wufan. Joonmyun menatap datar Wufan. "Chanyeol." Jawabnya.

"Begini saja, sebenarnya kau suka atau tidak padanya?" Tanya Wufan lagi.

"Entahlah."

"Jangan bilang kau masih memikirkan Jongin." Kata Wufan. Jongin? Ya ampun, Joonmyun bahkan sampai melupakan anak itu. Apa ini berarti dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol?

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mengerti!" Serunya putus asa, Wufan mengacak rambutnya sambil tertawa.

"Kalau kau memang tertarik padanya tidak ada salahnya menerimanya." Joonmyun hanya terdiam.

Beberapa hari ini Chanyeol sering menyapanya tiap kali mereka bertemu dan Joonmyun tidak pernah melihat Kim Jongin berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

"Boleh aku pulang bersamamu, Seonbae?" Tanya Chanyeol. Joonmyun mengangguk kecil.

Joonmyun ingin memberikan jawaban padanya, pada pemilik mata indah di sampingnya ini.

"Seonbae, boleh aku bertanya."

"Iya."

Dan Wufan bilang kalau dia sebenarnya tertarik tidak ada salahnya menerimanya.

"Maukah Seonbae jadi kekasihku?" Joonmyun tersentak, pernyataan cinta lagi dari Chanyeol.

Kalau memang tertarik tidak ada salahnya menerimanya.

Mata itu menatap Joonmyun, mata indah yang membuat Joonmyun. Akhirnya dia punya jawaban.

"Iya, aku mau."

Senyum merekah di bibir Chanyeol, wajahnya terasa panas dan angin yang berhembus membuat wajahnya terasa makin panas saja.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Joonmyun mengangguk kecil dan menutup matanya, dia menyiapkan diri, dimanapun Chanyeol akan menciumnya dia sudah siap.

Chanyeol mengecup keningnya, Joonmyun sontak membuka matanya. Hanya di kening?

"Aku mencintaimu."

+FIN+


	3. Sequel lagi?

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Dirahasiakan lagi

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : T… Hm, kiss scene…

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack-Pair

Ini bukan hari yang bagus untuk Luhan, dia terlihat ingin menendang matahari saking kesalnya dan karena itu tidak mungkin bisa dia mencari objek tendangannya yang lain, teman teman satu timnya.

Wufan yang ikut menonton latihanpun tercengang, sliding sana sini, menyikut orang, terang terangan menendang kali orang.

Dia mau main bola atau baku hantam.

"KAU! PERGI DARI LAPANGAN!" Telunjuk Junsu, sang pelatih, sudah menunjuk Luhan yang tidak bisa apa apa lagi selain menuruti perintah sang pelatih.

"Dia lebih baik mendinginkan kepalanya dulu."

Pemuda Beijing itu mengambil minumnya, sepertinya dia tidak ingin duduk dekat dekat sang pelatih. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Wufan yang lalu mengajaknya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku ini bodoh yah?" Tanyanya pada Wufan.

"Siapa bilang? Kalau kau bodoh kenapa kau bisa menyelesaikan rubik kurang dari dua menit?"

"Itu ada triknya, bodoh!" Wufan tertawa lagi.

"Aku menyuruhnya jujur tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa jujur tentang perasaanku sendiri."

Wufan diam mendengarkan, ini pasti soal Joonmyun.

"Sampai sekarang dia sudah diambil orang. Aku bodoh!"

"Memalukan! Pecundang!" Luhan terus memaki dirinya sendiri, airmata mengalir di pipi.

Wufan terkejut, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat kawannya ini, pemuda Beijing yang manly ini, menangis seperti itu.

"Sst… Jangan menangis, mana ada pemuda Beijing yang nangis." Kata Wufan, dia menghapus airmata dari pipi pemuda itu.

Dia miris juga melihat kawannya menangis, mereka sudah kenal selama hampir tiga tahun dan Luhan bukanlah bocah kemayu yang cengeng, dia adalah laki laki di balik wajahnya yang cantik dan sikapnya yang kekanakan.

Dia ingat bagaimana dia bertemu Luhan, bahkan sejak saat itu Luhan sudah sangat cantik, sampai Wufan mengira dia adalah seorang gadis dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Iya, jatuh cinta padanya.

Akhirnya mereka sekelas di kelas 2, dari situ mereka seperti membuat sebuah kelompok dengan dua orang Korea, Joonmyun dan Minseok, Dan mereka dengan cepat menjadi sangat akrab, seperti saudara, tapi Wufan rasa kadang dia terlalu kejam pada mereka, apalagi pada Luhan, sebenarnya itu hanya untuk menutupi perasaannya pada pemuda itu.

Dan disinilah awal masalah Wufan.

"Aku menyukai Joonmyun."

Satu kalimat seperti itu dari Luhan sudah membuat hatinya hancur dan dia tidak butuh pengulangan untuk membuat hatinya lebih hancur lagi. Wufan yang sudah tahu perasaan Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi, hanya bisa bercanda, bertengkar dengannya karena hal kecil, meledeknya cantik dan mungil. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa lagi selain itu, sampai saat ini.

Luhan menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukan Wufan, bersandar di dada bidang itu dengan nyaman tanpa tahu jantung Wufan sudah berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dia harap Luhan tidak menyadarinya.

Andai Luhan menyadari perasaannya.

Wufan mengelus rambut Luhan, apakah dia masih menangis? Wufan tersenyum lagi, setidaknya dia masih beruntung karena Luhan belum bersama orang lain, dia tidak tahu harus senang atau ikut sedih.

"Kau mau dicium?" Tanya Wufan, dia tahu kebiasaan Luhan, 'ciuman dapat menyembuhkan luka' itu yang selalu Luhan praktekan, saat teman dekatnya terluka.

"Boleh."

Wufan menelan ludahnya canggung, dia tidak tahu apa pemuda di hadapannya ini maniak ciuman atau kelewat polos.

"Dimanapun boleh?" Tanyanya lagi, Luhan perlahan menutup matanya dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada Wufan.

"Iya." Dan Wufan mendekat.

Awalnya itu hanya kecupan singkat dibibir, tapi karena Luhan sama sekali tidak menolaknya Wufan memberanikan diri memperdalam ciumannya. Dia membelai bibir Luhan, Luhan sendiri tidak membalas apa apa, hanya membiarkan Wufan menciumnya. Ya tuhan, ini yang selama ini Wufan inginkan.

Andai Luhan menyadari perasaannya.

Wufan menyapa lidah Luhan lembut.

Tapi tidak kah dia juga pengecut? Bersenang senang di atas penderitaan orang lain, apalagi itu adalah orang yang dia sukai.

Tangan Luhan menggenggam bahu Wufan, lalu naik ke tengkuknya. Dia mulai membalas ciuman Wufan.

Lalu memanfaatkan kepolosannya agar bisa menciumnya, tidak kah ini salah?

Luhan menarik dirinya dan membuat ciuman ini benar benar terasa sangat singkat untuk Wufan. Dengan napas terengah dan wajah merah Luhan menatapnya.

Tapi Wufan juga tahu ini berarti dia masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Dia sedikit menyeringai pada pemuda Beijing itu, yang justru jadi malu malu.

Menurut Wufan kelanjutannya ada sama dengan pagi hari, awal baru yang manis, seperti pagi ini. Masih lima belas menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi, Luhan baru saja datang dan duduk berkumpul bersamanya, Minseok, dan Joonmyun.

"Pagi, Wufan."

"Pagi, Lu."

Luhan tersenyum manis, dia jadi terlihat lebih cantik, tapi yang paling tidak biasa adalah sapaannya, dia tidak pernah menyapa orang semanis itu, apalagi menyapa Wufan. Sejak detik itu Minseok dan Joonmyun tahu ada yang telah berubah dari dua orang kawan mereka itu.

Dan tepat seperti apa yang Wufan pikirkan, ini adalah awal barunya dan Luhan, awal baru yang manis.

+FIN+


	4. Sequel terakhir?

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Satu pair yang membahas Baozi, maaf, Xiumin.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai, ending yang sangat aneh.

Note: Aku sebenarnya masih bingung tentang apa yang harus aku bahas di fic ini, biarkanlah semuanya mengalir seperti perasaanku pada 'Chanyeol Sekolahan'.

Aku cinta Chen!

Saat ini Joonmyun telah bersama Chanyeol dan Wufan juga dengan Luhan. Dia menghela napas, cinta itu merubah orang dan itu merubah ketiga sahabatnya dengan cepat dan ahirnya dia sendirian. Minseok mengintip anak anak yang sedang bermain basket dari jendela kelasnya, beruntungnya menjadi murid kelas tiga adalah dapat pemandangan paling bagus untuk melihat seantreo sekolah dari setiap jendela, biasanya Minseok melakukan tindakan 'Melihat seantreo sekolah' bersama teman temannya, dan kini semuanya telah jatuh dalam perangkap cinta, Minseok mau tak mau harus sendiri.

Sebagai murid yang sudah berpikir tentang ujian nasional, Minseok sama sekali tidak keberatan ditinggal sendiri, itu membuat waktu belajarnya bertambah, dan juga menambah waktunya melirik si adik kelas, Kim Jongdae. Minseok tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana dia dan Jongdae bertemu hanya saja Minseok selalu memikirkannya. Dan di saat semua temannya telah memiliki kekasih dia ingin Jongdae menjadi kekasihnya.

Minseok tertawa, tertawa sendiri. Ingin menjadikannya kekasih? Itu terdengar seperti bagian dari novel roman di antara tumpukan, mungkin gunungan, novel novel Joonmyun. Jongdae itu tidakah terlalu menonjol di sekolah, bukan juara kelas, bukan juga berandalan, bukan pemuda yang dikejar kejar para gadis seperti Wufan, dia tersenyum menahan tawanya, Wufan? Kalau saja para gadis tahu bagaimana sifat aslinya, Minseok yakin dia tidak akan sepopuler sekarang.

"Hai, Hyung." Ah, itu Jongdae, menghampirinya di kelas.

"Hai." Jawab Minseok, dia berusaha bersikap wajar sebisa mungkin, dia bukan tipe yang akan memerah tiap didekati orang yang disukai, dia lebih ke arah yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh.

Yang dilakukan Jongdae saat menghampiri Minseok seperti ini adalah bertanya tentang bahasa Mandarin, memikirkannya membuat Minseok kembali teringat kenapa dia memutuskan mempelajari bahasa itu, alasan sangat singkat, Wufan dan Luhan, itu saja. Kalau dia bisa berbicara dalam Mandarin dengan benar, dia akan semakin mudah berbicara dengan mereka dan juga membantu mereka dalam berbahasa Korea, tapi sepertinya itu tidak diperlukan melihat dua orang itu sudah mahir, Minseok hanya perlu membantu mereka memahami jargon dan bahasa slang lainnya.

"Hyung mendengarkanku, kan?"

Pertanyaan Jongdae membuyarkan lamuanannya, Minseok berusaha tidak terihat terlalu terkejut. Dia tidak seperti Wufan yang kalau sudah tidak mendengarkan orang maka dia tidak akan bisa bicara baik baik dengan orang itu, lawan bicaranya akan terus menerus menyuruhnya memperhatikan dan dia akan terus menerus tidak memperhatikan, tapi kalau memang tertarik dengan topiknya dia akan benar benar fokus. Ya ampun, dia terlalu sering membahas tentang Wufan.

"Tentu saja." Dia, entah belajar dari mana, masih bisa menjaga telinganya untuk mendengarkan orang sementara pikirannya terbang kemana mana walaupun dalam hal mendengarkan orang dia masih kalah dari Joonmyun dan Luhan, mereka itu suka sekali mendengarkan dan ikut mengurusi urusan orang, Minseok bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

Tapi, Hey! Siapa yang tidak ingin mendengarkan kalau yang bicara di hadapanmu saat ini adalah orang yang kau sukai? Minseok merasa bodoh kalau dia menolak mendengar suara Jongdae. Jongdae tidakah setinggi Wufan, dia hanya setinggi Luhan kalau boleh sedikit menyamakan, itu beberapa senti di atasnya, Minseok menyukai suaranya yang lumayan rendah, tapi dapat mengenai nada tinggi saat bernyanyi sampai tidak ada yang mengira dia akan berbicara dengan suara serendah itu, juga senyumnya yang khas, yang terkesan malu malu dan canggung, tapi entahlah, sepertinya Minseok menyukai semua yang ada pada Jongdae. Nah, dia jadi mirip novel roman di antara tumpukan novel novel Joonmyun lagi.

Jongdae di hadapannya ini sungguh manis dan jadi lebih manis lagi dengan kacamata bacanya, lucu saja melihatnya. Membolak balik halaman kamus Mandarin, mencoba menulis hurufnya dengan benar, Minseok sangat suka memperhatikan Jongdae yang sedang belajar dan sesekali bertanya padanya, menatap langsung matanya.

"Ada satu hal lagi." Katanya, dia sudah menanyakan semua yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Minseok, buku bukunya sudah rapih di tangan.

"Apa?" Tanya Minseok, Jongdae tersenyum jahil padanya.

"'Wo Ai Ni' itu artinya apa?" Tanyanya, sebisa mungkin menunjukan tampang polosnya, seakan dia tidak tahu apa arti dari kalimat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jawab Minseok singkat, jawabannya memang hanya itu, bukan?

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Katanya. "Nah, aku pergi dulu yah, Hyung. Terima kasih pernyataan cintanya."

Minseok yang ditinggal hanya bisa menatap pintu kelas, dia dijebak. Minseok tertawa, dia tidak tahu Jongdae akan melakukan hal itu, ini bagian dari akal Jongdae yang panjang dan tak terbaca, entah akan jadi seperti apa hubungannya dan Jongdae nantinya.


End file.
